bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany Martinez
|hometown = Torrance, CA|occupation = Event Cordinator|Currently1 = Evicted|InstagramUserName = livelovelaugh_repeat}} Brittany Christine Martinez (née Thompson) was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. Brittany was nominated Week 1 alongside Victoria Rafaeli for being the first two to be eliminated during her HoH competition. The two later won the Battle of the Block competition, becoming the first Houseguests to do so. She was nominated once again in Week 2 by Devin Shepherd because of his dislike of her gameplay. After Devin won the PoV, she was able to convince him to use the Veto on her. Brittany once again found herself on the block in Week 4 (again with Victoria), but when she did not win the BoB nor the PoV, she was evicted by a 10-0 vote despite Caleb campaigning for her to stay, placing 13th. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 29 Hometown: Long Beach, CA Current City: Torrance, CA Occupation: Event Coordinator Three adjectives that describe you: Fun, loving and loyal. Favorite Activities: Dancing, working out, being crafty, sewing and fashion. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Being away from my family and kids. I've never gone longer than a weekend without my kids let alone months of not seeing them or talking with them. The same goes for my family. We’re a very tight-knit family, so that’s going to be a challenge for me. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: I'm going to go in without too much of a set strategy until I’ve been able to feel out the other HouseGuests. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Britney was pretty entertaining to watch. What are you afraid of: Heights! I am terrified of heights! What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: My determination to never give up. I refuse to let my past and the hard times get the best of me. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… To live, to love and to repeat it daily. What would you take into the house and why: Pictures of my kids, my phone and my best friend. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: I would never forget where I came from and all those who have always been there for me before I became famous.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214872/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * Brittany and fellow houseguest, Victoria Rafaeli are the first ever houseguests to win the Battle of the Block. * Brittany is the only person from Big Brother 16 who was among the second group of eight houseguests to become evicted pre-jury. * She made a cameo in the music video for the Ying Yang Twins' "Wait (The Whisper Song)" almost a decade before appearing on the show. * Brittany along with Amber Borzotra (who appeared in the same episode) are the only houseguests to appear on America's Most Funniest Videos. * She is the first houseguest to have a punishment they had to complete 2,400 times in 24 hours the second being Shelli Poole. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:13th Place